Lily
by tomorrowsgossip
Summary: UPDATE chapter 6. When a new girl comes to McKinley Santana can't help but feel strangely intrigued by the British student. Will this help Santana and Brittany realize where their hearts truly belong? Multichapter, contains spoilers up to Original Song.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. This story is based on a couple of spoilers and speculations for the upcoming Glee episodes. I hope you enjoy it! **

**I don't own Glee.**

Santana was slowly walking towards her locker, nervously looking around to make sure Brittany wasn't anywhere near. She wasn't really avoiding her, it was just too painful to see her after getting rejected the other day. She was mad at the blonde, she was furious, but it was impossible to hide her feelings. She couldn't help herself. She tried to act bitchy and angry around Brittany but those sad blue eyes just made her a big softie like they always did. It was embarrassing really.

So there she was, in the halls of McKinley, making sure not to run into Brittany. Luckily the blonde was nowhere in sight. She sighed as she opened her locker and got her books out. Maybe it was time to get rid of the photos of Brittany she kept in her locker, the blonde was everywhere in her life and it was way too frustrating. Everything reminded Santana of her best friend, causing a permanent feeling of pain and jealousy.

Jealousy. Who would ever thought that she, **Santana Lopez**, could be jealous of that stupid wheelchair kid? She laughed sadly at the irony of the entire situation. If only she had been able to admit her feelings towards Brittany earlier, I mean, she practically had the girl. Brittany had **always** been hers. Who could have expected that Artie boy to come and steal her away like that.

Right as she was about to close her locker she suddenly had the feeling like someone was watching her. She hesitated, what if Brittany was staring at her? 'Fuck it' she thought as she turned around. It wasn't Brittany. It was another girl. Santana had never seen her before, she was standing a couple of feet away.

The girl was checking her out, like, shamelessly checking her out. Big green eyes travelling all over her body. When Santana caught her eyes she expected the girl to look away embarrassed, maybe blush like everyone else always did when she caught them looking at her but the tall girl didn't. She smiled at Santana, an admiring grin. She kept her eyes locked with Santana's.

Santana didn't know how to react. She knew she should feel uncomfortable but she didn't. Actually she felt quite sexy. The way the brunette girl was checking her out turned her on a little. Maybe it was because it had been a long time since anyone had looked at her that way, maybe it was because the brunette was actually really pretty, or maybe it was because she had absolutely no idea who the girl was, but it was kinda hot.

"Hi" Santana said after a couple of seconds. The tall girl walked into her direction and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Lily, nice to meet you" the girl said, she had a thick English accent. "Cool" Santana said, she felt a little mesmerized by the girls emerald eyes. "You're new right?" Lily nodded. "I just moved here from London". Santana chuckled. "Poor you". Lily looked at her questioningly. "Why does everybody say that?" Santana smiled. "Hm, you'll find out." Lily now smiled too, there was something extremely sexy about that smile. Santana felt her legs tremble a little at the way the taller girl was looking at her. Her eyes seemed to look right through her. "Well, I gotta go to class. See you around" they stared at each other for a few more seconds before Lily turned around and walked away. Santana just stood there, surprised, a little turned on and very intrigued. Maybe this week wasn't going to be as bad as she expected. She sighed when the bell rang. Next lesson was Spanish. Spanish with Brittany..

...

Brittany and Santana were standing in front of their lockers together, Spanish had just finished and Santana hadn't been able to get away from the blonde. She was standing awkwardly next to her best friend, trying desperately not to grab Brittany's hand or look into the blonde's eyes. Brittany was telling her something about a song she wanted to perform in Glee club but Santana wasn't really paying any attention. She knew that if she would listen she would eventually have to look into those blue eyes and that was something she **had** to avoid. Just as she was trying to come up with an excuse to leave Lily caught her attention. The brunette walked through the hallway, looking confident, looking fierce. A lot of people were staring at her. When she passed the two girls she winked seductively at Santana.

Santana felt that she was blushing a little but didn't care. She turned away from Brittany who looked at her surprised, the blonde had been in the middle of her story. "Lily" Santana said as she walked away from Brittany and towards the brunette. Lily turned around and looked at Santana. "Santana" she said with a playful smile on her lips. "Uhm, I was just wondering if you're interested in joining our Glee club? If you can sing of course. We're always looking for new members."

Brittany made a surprised sound behind her. Santana never talked about Glee club outside of Glee, let alone invite someone to join.

Lily looked at the blonde for a second with a curious look before turning her gaze back to Santana. "Yeah awesome, I love to sing." Brittany turned around and quickly opened her locker, not wanting to see the two girls, obviously flirting with each other, anymore. When she closed the locker Santana was standing next to her again. This time she was looking at her instead of avoiding her gaze. "Who was that?" Brittany asked. "Lily, she's from London. I met her this morning. She's cute." Brittany let out an annoyed snort, something that didn't go unnoticed by Santana. Wait, was Brittany jealous? She decided to try something.

"I'm thinking about asking her out, maybe take her to Breadstix" she said nonchalantly while looking into Brittany's eyes. Brittany immediately looked away. "Okay" the blonde mumbled as she grabbed her books and quickly walked away.

'Oh yeah' Santana thought to herself. 'Definitely jealous'.

**If you have any ideas just leave them in a review and I'll try to work them into the story. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter,**** I wrote this chapter immediately after writing the first one so that explains the super quick update. **

**How will Brittany react to the two girls growing closer?**

**I don't own glee.**

…

All the glee kids were sitting in the choir room, waiting for Mr Shuester to show up. Most of them were talking or busy with something else except for Santana, who just kept staring at the door, and Brittany, who just kept staring at Santana. Finally Shuester entered and everybody went quiet. Brittany could see the disappointment in Santana's eyes but felt her own relief. The British girl hadn't showed up. Just as Mr Shue was telling the Glee kids about the assignment for the week someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in" Shuester yelled. The door opened and Lily entered. Santana eyes grew wide and Brittany just stared at her with an annoyed expression. "Hi" Lily said while walking up to Mr Shue. "I'm Lily, Santana told me you were looking for new members and well, I thought it would be cool to join." Mr Shuester looked curiously at Santana. "Wow Santana, I'm impressed, didn't expect you to get us a new member." He turned his attention back to Lily and held out his hand for her to shake. "Welcome to New Directions Lily, I'm Will Shuester, take a seat wherever you want." He was obviously charmed by the girl, and so was the rest of the Glee club except for Brittany. Lily smiled and nodded. She turned around and took a seat next to Santana, immediately leaning over to whisper something in the Latina's ear. Santana giggled and blushed a little.

Brittany inwardly cursed herself. Why hadn't she thought of taking a seat next to Santana to prevent the girls from sitting together. Well it was too late already. She just kept her gaze fixated on the two girls throughout the entire Glee practice. When the bell rang she quickly turned to Artie and rolled him out of the class room. She couldn't stand seeing them anymore.

She knew it was unfair of her to act this way but she just couldn't help it. Seeing Santana with Sam didn't bother her, she knew the girl wasn't attracted to him. Just like she hadn't been attracted to Puck, or Finn, or any of the other boys she had ever been with. But this was a girl, a girl, just like her. She didn't like this at all, but she still knew she had no right to get mad at Santana for this. It really frustrated her.

Santana had noticed how quickly Brittany had left and it somehow satisfied her, knowing the girl was feeling the same as she had been feeling the past week. She didn't like seeing Brittany in pain but in this case it was good. It meant that Brittany had obviously not realized what the consequences of her decision where. Well, she was about to find out.

"Hey Santana" Lily said, still sitting next to her. "Do you think you could maybe help me out with my Spanish homework? I heard you speak Spanish fluently and I really suck at it." Santana nodded. "Sure.." she smiled. "How about we go to the library right now?" Both girls looked at each other knowingly before grabbing their bags and making their way to the library.

…

They had been in the library for a short while now and things had been growing more intimate by the minute. Santana's legs were resting on Lily's lap and Lily was stroking them softly. Meanwhile Santana was speaking Spanish in a seductive voice.

"So" Santana started while finally putting the Spanish book aside. "Are you bisexual or are you a lesbian?" Lily chuckled. "That's really straight to the point." Santana nodded, a little smirk on her lips. "I don't know really, to be honest I've actually never been in love. I don't really care. I'm a really sexual person you know, I enjoy having sex with both boys and girls, love isn't really my thing."

Santana smiled at her knowingly. "Hmm I have one piece of advice for you… keep it that way" she said before grabbing the back of Lily's neck and pulling her in for a kiss. They immediately deepened the kiss and Santana could feel Lily's hands roam all over her body. She softly moaned at the contact and the feel of Lily's warm tongue against hers.

At the exact same moment Brittany and Artie entered the library, both stopped at the sight of the two girls kissing. "Well, that's random" Artie laughed as he rolled away to go search for a specific book, assuming that his girlfriend would follow him. He didn't notice that she hadn't moved since she saw the girls. Brittany just stood there, looking at Lily and Santana. She felt like she was about to throw up, like someone had just punched her in the face. She had never expected this sight to have so much effect on her. She wanted to run over to them, to pull them apart, to punch Lily, but she knew she had no right to do so.

The two brunettes had to break free to get some air and Lily immediately started kissing and sucking on Santana's neck. Santana opened her eyes for a second and caught Brittany staring at them. The blonde didn't move, in fact she didn't do anything. She only stood there with a horrified expression on her face. For a second Santana felt the urge to push Lily away but she didn't. She looked at Brittany, no expression. After a short while she reached out for Lily's face to pull her in for another kiss. Brittany took this as her cue to leave, not even bothering to go get Artie. She left as quickly as she could. Once outside she noticed she had tears in her eyes. She quickly made her way to her car and just sat in it. Crying her eyes out.

…

Santana and Lily were lying in Santana's bed. Both were exhausted from their previous make-out session. Lily had her arms wrapped protectively around Santana.

"You don't seem like the person to cuddle after sex" Santana said, making the taller brunette chuckle. "I'm not actually, but you just look like you need it." She snuggled her face in Santana's neck and the Latina nodded. "It's that obvious huh?" she said sadly.

Lily pulled her face back slightly to look Santana in the eyes. "Why don't you just fight for her?" she said. Santana sighed. "I guess I just want to make her feel as horrible as she made me feel you know? She doesn't seem to realize what she's missing out on." Lily nodded. "And it's good to be with someone else for a change" Santana continued. "You're a really good kisser" she chuckled as she gave Lily a soft kiss. "But you don't have feelings for me?" the green eyed girl asked. Santana shook her head. "Good" Lily said. "I'll help you win your girl back, and it doesn't kill us to have a little fun along the way does it?" She chuckled as she rolled over so she was now laying on top of Santana. Santana wrapped her arms around Lily's neck. "I guess it doesn't" she said while kissing her, feeling more relieved than she had in days.

…

**Don't kill me! I just think Santana deserves to have someone to****o while waiting for Brittany to come to her senses. Let me know what you think ;) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter. This story is really great to write. Expect an update soon and thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own glee.**

…

"Hey" Santana said to Brittany as she walked up to her locker. The blonde quickly looked up but instead of saying anything she just gave Santana a small nod. "How are you?" Brittany sighed. Knowing she had no right to be mad at Santana she tried to act normal. "I'm fine, how are you?" Santana could easily see that she wasn't fine. In fact, she didn't think she had ever seen the girl look that sad before. It was almost like her eyes weren't as blue as they used to be, like they had lost their color and had now turned into a sad gray.

Instead of opening her own locker she leaned against it with her shoulder to look at Brittany with a worried gaze. "Are you sure you're ok?" Brittany looked into her eyes for a second and just shrugged her shoulders. "I guess" she mumbled. "Look" Santana said "Maybe we should get together after school, we can watch a movie or something like we used to?" she grabbed one of Brittany's hand and softly stroked the back of it with her thumb. A small smile played on Brittany's lips but it disappeared just as quick as it had appeared again. Santana felt strong hands slide around her waist from behind and within seconds Lily's lips were pressed against her neck. "Hey sweetie" Lily said, completely ignoring Brittany. Santana turned around and looked at her with a confused look, trying to subtly tell the brunette that she had just interrupted an important moment. Lily didn't seem to get the hint as she put one of her hands on Santana's cheek and kissed her full on the lips with Brittany still staring at them.

Brittany quickly turned around to grab some more books out of her locker, trying to get out of there as quickly as possible. "I have to go" she heard Santana whisper to Lily followed by some more kissing sounds. When she closed her locker she saw that Santana had left, Lily was looking at her with curious eyes. "Hi, I haven't gotten a chance to properly introduce myself, Lily" she held out her hand for Brittany to shake but Brittany just stared at her with a pained expression. "Uhm, okay I guess you don't want to introduce yourself" Lily pulled back her hand and looked at Brittany curiously again. "Well uhm, I'm gonna go. Bye Brittan.." but before she could finish her sentence she felt something cold hit her face. Something cold and sticky that immediately made its way into her nose, her eyes, her mouth. It tasted like cherry and it burned her eyes like crazy. When she managed to finally open them again she saw one of the football players walking away, looking at her, with an empty cup in his hand. "Welcome to McKinley, DYKE!" he screamed at her before turning the corner. Before she knew what happened Brittany grabbed one of her arms and lead her to the closest restroom.

…

"That, is what they call a slushy" Brittany chuckled while trying to get rid of the red stuff on Lily's face using a towel. "Wow, do they do that often?" Brittany nodded. "Well, it depends on what they think of you. Santana and I used to be Cheerios so we never got slushied, but the rest of the glee club members have." Lily looked up at her. 'She has pretty eyes' Brittany thought to herself. It wasn't too hard to see what Santana saw in this girl, but that only made it worse for Brittany.

"I'm sorry for being so rude earlier" the blonde said and Lily just nodded. "It's just hard you know.." she hesitated. "What is hard?" Lily asked. "Nothing, nevermind" Brittany responded with a sad smile. "She talks about you a lot Brittany" Lily said. Brittany looked at her with a surprised look. "She does?" Lily nodded again. "Yeah, it's almost like she has feelings for you" the brunette faked a laugh, trying to get some kind of reaction out of Brittany. The blonde just looked at her with a sad smile and continued cleaning her face. "So, are you two dating now?" she asked after a short while. "I guess so yeah, it's hard though, she told me that she was in love with someone else when she met me. She warned me that it's hard to live up to that person." Brittany smiled at this, the first genuine smile Lily had seen on the blonde's face. She decided that this was thé moment, she had to get some kind of reaction out of Brittany. "But" she continued "She told me that I'm almost there."

'Jackpot' Lily thought to herself as Brittany accidentally dropped the towel and stared at her in shock. "She said that?" Brittany asked. Lily just nodded. "Oh" Brittany said, looking at the ground. "Well uhm, I'm happy for you two. I'm gonna go now, you're all cleaned up. Nice to meet you Lily" and with that she was gone. Lily smiled satisfied, this was going in the right direction. If this didn't get the blonde to fight for her love than nothing would.

…

"Hey" Santana said.

"Hey" Lily responded. She could hear the Latina sigh on the other side of the line.

"Why the hell did you do that today, you totally ruined our moment at the lockers."

"I know" Lily responded. "That was my intention."

"Wtf Lily, I thought you were trying to help me."

"I am, you don't understand Santana. It's not gonna be that easy.."

"What do you mean?"

"She's still dating that wheelchair boy right? And you two will become friends again, maybe become friends with benefits again who knows, but she'll still keep dating the wheelchair kid."

Santana sighed, maybe Lily was right.

"So what am I supposed to wait for?"

"She'll fight for you, believe me Santana. And once she realizes who she really wants she'll dump her boy in no time. Just trust me ok? We're getting there."

Santana chuckled.

"Okay, I believe you. But this better turn out right."

"Don't worry" Lily said. "She's already madly jealous"

…

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews, I'm really flattered, it's awesome to read them. Keeps me motivated to write more!**

**I don't own glee.**

…

Things hadn't really chanced as the weeks passed and Santana was still dating Lily. Brittany tried desperately not to be jealous but she caught herself staring at them everyday. With prom fast approaching the whole school was in chaos. Every boy was trying to come up with a romantic way of asking his girl to prom, while every girl was gossiping with their friends how they wanted to be asked and who would become prom queen.

Santana and Lily were discussing the whole deal while lying in Santana's bed together. Lily's arms were wrapped protectively around Santana, she knew how much the Latina loved to be held this way. "So are you gonna ask me to prom?" Santana said. Lily chuckled. "You betcha" she said "Actually I've got it all figured out." Santana turned around to face Lily. "What do you mean?" Lily smiled at her. "Geez, do I really have to do all the work around here?" she joked. "I have come up with a plan, a way of making sure that me asking you to prom will piss off Brittany, and will be ten times better than the way Artie's gonna ask her." Santana laughed. "You're a genius, you know that?" she said before placing a chaste kiss on Lily's lips. "I know, I know" Lily jokingly said before getting poked in the ribs by Santana. "So" Santana said "Tell me, what's your plan?"

Lily looked at her for a second. "It works better when it's a surprise" she chuckled. "Noooo" Santana said "I wanna know, come on." She tried tickling Lily but that was something that obviously only worked with Brittany. "Patience my beautiful girlfriend" Lily said with a dramatic voice causing both girls to laugh. Santana rolled over so she was laying on top of Lily. "Hm, it better be good" she said before kissing her again.

…

"Mr Shuester, I have a song that I would like to perform today."

The entire Glee club, including Mr Shuester, looked surprised at Lily. They had never heard the girl sing before.

"Well, of course Lily, go ahead."

Lily stood up from her place and grabbed one of the guitars. "This is a song I wrote for my beautiful girlfriend Santana, it's called New Beginning" Santana smiled surprised at her while the rest of the Glee club looked at Lily in an adoring way, except for Brittany who just looked like she was about to kill the girl.

_A new world, __have to face a new beginning._

_Nobody could have introduced me better to it than you._

_And now you're mine, and I feel like I am winning. _

_The way you make me feel __I melt at everything you do._

_Those eyes, the way your hair falls on you shoulders. _

_The feeling that I get everytime we kiss._

_You are the one I want to be with when I grow older. _

_You need to be with me__, you're something I can't miss._

_Don't worry baby, this cheesy song is almost done._

After that sentence the entire Glee club burst out laughing while Lily walked forward and got on one knee before Santana. She continued playing the guitar while looking into Santana's eyes before singing the last sentence.

_**Will you please be my date to prom**__**?**_

The entire Glee club jumped up and started clapping and cheering, as Santana nodded and pulled Lily in for a kiss. The only one who hadn't moved was Brittany, who sadly looked at the two girls. When Lily turned around to put the guitar away Brittany caught Santana's eyes. They looked at each other for a second before Brittany managed to smile at her. Santana smiled back sadly and returned her gaze to Lily.

…

"Lily!"

Lily turned around to see Artie approaching her.

"Hi Artie, whatsup?"

"That was really awesome what you did in Glee practice today. All the boys are pissed because the girls expect something like that now too" he chuckled. Lily laughed.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention" she gave the boy a wink. "Uhm" Artie began looking down embarrassed "I have a question" Lily looked at him curiously. "Can you maybe help me come up with a way to ask Brittany to prom? I want it to be special you know."

Lily started laughing. "You two are cute together" she smiled. "You know, I first thought you were dating Tina, how weird" she laughed.

"Well, Tina and I used to date actually" he smiled sadly. "What happened?" Lily asked. "She cheated on me." Lily mentally slapped herself. "I'm sorry Artie I didn't know, but you have Brittany now right? You two seem to work out fine together."

He smiled. "Yeah, but you know, sometimes I just wish I had a girlfriend who I could also talk to you know, like have real conversations." Lily looked at him with a shocked look but before she could say anything he quickly added "I'm not talking about her intelligence or anything, I mean she's the sweetest girl I've ever met and she might just be a little ditzy, but that doesn't matter. But it's just, I'm a smart boy Lily, I'm not afraid to say that. I know I'm smarter than most kids in this school and I just miss having someone that is actually kinda on the same page as me you know. Like Tina was."

"Well, you can't have it all Artie" Lily told him with a wink. "Gotta go now, bye." And she started walking away.

"Wait" he yelled. "You haven't helped me with a solution for prom yet."

Lily turned around one last time. "I'm sure whatever you come up with is fine Artie, just be yourself."

…

Santana heard a knock on her door and yelled "Come in". She was surprised to see Brittany enter her room. "Hey" the blonde said. "Hi" Santana responded. "What are you doing here?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I drove by your house and I just felt like hanging out with you." Santana smiled at her. Brittany took place on the bed and Santana switched off the TV. They sat there awkwardly for a couple of seconds before Santana sighed and pulled Brittany between her legs, sliding her arms around her waist, hugging her from behind and burying her face in the blonde's neck. She felt Brittany immediately relax in her arms. "You smell good BrittBritt" "Like what?" Santana nuzzled her face deeper in the blonde's hair. "Like Brittany."

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, not saying a thing, just enjoying each other's closeness. Brittany was the first to break the silence. "Lily is cute, I like her" she said. Santana nodded. "She looks like a young Cheryl Cole, but with green eyes. I know you always liked Cheryl Cole" Brittany chuckled. "True" Santana responded with a grin on her face. "It was sweet today, in Glee club" Brittany continued. Santana just nodded. "Artie asked me too, a couple of hours ago, but it wasn't really romantic or anything." Santana lifted her head to look at the blonde. "How did he ask you?"

"Oh he just came to my house with a bouquet of roses." Santana chuckled. "Guess we can't all be as romantic as my girlfriend" she joked. Brittany didn't respond, just kept staring at one of the walls, the usual empty look on her face.

"If you would have asked me to prom, how would you ask me?" the blonde asked after a while. Santana rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder, her cheek leaning against Brittany's while they both kept staring at the wall in front of them. "I would've probably put way too much effort in it, even though I'd know for sure that you'd say yes." Brittany laughed at this and squeezed Santana's arm a little. "I want to know" she said. Santana started thinking.

"I would take you to that little lake where we used to go, the one you liked so much remember?" Brittany started smiling brightly. "Yes, Rainbow Pond" she responded enthusiastically. Santana chuckled "That's what you called it Brittany." She hesitated for a couple of second.. "So I would take you to Rainbow Pond, and we would go feed the ducks like you always want to, and we'd go search for your favorite one, Mr Paddles."

"The ballad?" Brittany asked. "It's called a mallard Britt, a male duck is a mallard." Santana laughed, she felt Brittany grab her hand and squeezed it a little. "And then the sun would set, and we would sit by the lake together, just the two of us. And I would kiss you, and after that I'd ask you to be my prom date." Brittany smiled satisfied. "That's really romantic Santana" she said. "A lot better than Artie's way, maybe even better than Lily's." Santana just smiled as her head still rested on Brittany's shoulder and they both kept staring at the wall in front of them. They stayed like that for a long time, both lost in their own thoughts but enjoying each other's company.

"I've gotta go" Brittany eventually said. "My mom's gonna be worried, she'll probably think I got lost again" she chuckled but made no attempt to stand up. Santana just tightened her grip around her. "We should hang out more often" she said and Brittany nodded. After 5 more minutes the blonde finally stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?"

She leaned over to kiss Santana on the lips but suddenly realized what she was doing and quickly pulled back again. Both girls looked at each other surprised and Brittany started blushing furiously. "Uhm.. Sorry, old habit I guess" she said.

"Don't worry about it" Santana smiled "I'll see you tomorrow" and with that Brittany was gone again.

…

**Let me know what you think! Oh and I know Lily's song was the cheesiest thing ever but it was meant to be that way. I'm a song writer myself and I actually had a hard time coming up with such a cliché ****song haha. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally found some inspiration to write a n****ew chapter for this story. I know it's a super short chapter, I'm sorry for that. But the next chapter is most likely gonna be a lot longer to make up for it! Hope you like it.**

**I don't own glee.**

…

"Ouch that hurts, stop it Lily" Santana screamed in pain. "It hurts because you're moving, sit still and let me fix your hair."

Both girls were in Santana's room, getting ready for prom.

"You know" Santana said. "It's actually not really common to prepare for prom with your prom date." Lily giggled. "Well it's also not really common to go to prom with one of your best friends to win your girl back, who also happens to be one of your best friends." Lily responds, making Santana laugh.

"So" Lily said after a couple of minutes. "You're all ready. Turn around, let me take a look at you." Santana did as told and Lily's mouth dropped, her eyes immediately darkened with lust. "No way Lily, I know that look" Santana giggled. "We're not having sex right before prom."

Lily looked at the smaller brunette, disappointed yet amused. "I'm sorry, you just look.. so incredibly hot." She responds.

"Well, get it together sweetie, 'cause we've got to go." Santana smiled seductively at Lily before grabbing her coat and pulling the girl with her down the stairs.

…

Brittany was sitting in her room with her sister, Anna, also getting ready for prom. "Hey, why the sad face?" Anna said. "You look beautiful, and you're going to prom." Brittany sighed. "I know, but I just.." she doesn't finish her sentence. "You wish you were going with someone else?" Anna looked at her knowingly. "Huh, no. Well, maybe. How do you know?" Brittany looked at her confused. "Seriously Britt? I'm your sister. I recognize the way you look at her." Brittany started blushing. "Do mom and dad know?" Anna shrugged her shoulders. "It wouldn't surprise me, you two are quite obvious." Brittany looked down at her hands, her eyes a sad blue.

"Hey, why didn't you go with her then?" Anna said while taking a seat next to her sister and wrapping a comforting arm around her. "I, I don't know.. I have Artie." Anna raised one eyebrow. "But do you love Artie the way you love her?" Brittany looked at herself in the mirror for a couple of seconds before answering. "No, I don't love him the way I love her. But I was so scared that she wasn't ready for me, ready for being in a relationship with a girl, she kept pushing me away. And now she has this beautiful girlfriend, and she likes her even more than she likes me." At this point she started crying and Anna pulled her in for a hug. "Shh Britt, I know Santana, I know her almost as good as you know her, and I'm 100 % sure that no one can replace you. I've never seen two people look so in love with each other than you two. Not even mom and dad." Brittany pulled back and smiled. "Not even mom and dad?" she repeated. "Nope." This seems to calm Brittany down as she turned to the mirror again and started fixing her make-up. Anna continued fixing her younger sister's hair. "You're gonna win her back today Britt, mark my words." Brittany just smiled brightly at her own reflection.

…

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally updated. Sorry it's taking me so long, work is a bitch and Brittana canon is so good at the moment that it's hard to find inspiration. As I promised, this chapter is a lot longer than last one.**

**I don't own glee.**

…

"Wait, you actually did not spike the punch this time Noah? Because Lauren told you not to? What are you, her fucking lapdog?" Santana looked at him with a horrified expression, Lily gave her a look. After Puck shrugged his shoulders and walked away she quickly grabbed Santana's arm to lead to her to a more quiet spot.

"Hey, chill babe, you don't need the liquor to go for it."

Santana looked like she was about to cry. "Yes I do, I know how that goes. I'm not really a good talker Lily, the first time I actually opened up and told her about my feelings she.. well.. you know how that went."

Lily nodded.

"Well, nobody said is was gonna be easy Santana, and besides, you look gorgeous. She'll probably won't even notice if you stutter because she's gonna be too busy trying to control herself and not immediately jump you."

Santana smiled. "Hm, but I do want her to listen."

"She will."

Santana nodded and scanned the room. First thing she noticed was a wheelchair. 'Great' she thought, 'Wheels is also wearing red". She looked down at her tight red dress but smirked knowing she looked a lot hotter than him. Actually, he looked pretty horrible, she got a strong Austin Powers vibe there.

"Guess he's here." Lily said. "But where's Brittany?"

Santana turned around to meet Brittany's eyes. She was standing a couple of feet away, wearing a lime green dress. A dress that Santana would've thought was horrible on any other person but Brittany somehow managed to pull it off. And not only did she pull it off, she looked stunning in it. Santana eyed her body and when she looked up Brittany was still staring at her, mouth open. The Latina smirked and made her way over to the blonde.

Right before she reached her she stopped again. Both girls stood there, checking each other out, smiling. Brittany eventually broke the silence. "Wow.." she whispered. "Wow to you too" Santana stepped forward and pulled Brittany in for a hug. "Jesus Britt, you look.. Wow.. Beautiful.". Brittany nodded. "So do you Santana, I'm just.. speechless."

Brittany's expression changed as Santana felt someone come up from behind her. "Sweetie, do you mind if I go dance with that guy with the big mouth?" Lily asked. Santana turned around to kiss her "No, go ahead". Lily winked at both girls and quickly made her way back to the dance floor. "So uhm" Brittany started. "Do you wanna dance too?" she nervously asked. "What about Artie?" "He won't mind." Santana could hear that Brittany said that more to convince herself than to convince Santana, she smiled. "Let's go"

Both girls made their way over to the dance floor and started dancing, it had been ages since they had danced together and Santana had almost forgotten how Brittany could totally mesmerize her. When she and Brittany were dancing nothing else mattered. Not all the people dancing around them, not the stupid boy in the wheelchair watching them from a distance, not the sweet British girl who was dancing a couple of feet away with Sam, no. Only Brittany mattered.

She moved a little closer and Brittany seemed to enjoy it, turning around to grind her body against Santana's. They moved like that for a while and Santana pushed Brittany's hair away to rest her face in Brittany's neck. Before she knew what she was doing she kissed the soft skin of the blonde's neck but Brittany didn't seem to mind. She grabbed Santana's hand as a response and put it on her hip to encourage Santana to move in even closer. Just as Santana thought she had to be dreaming someone tapped her arm.

"Mind if I cut in?" Artie looked up at her.

"Yeah, actually I do." Santana responded in her usual bitchy ways. "San" Brittany said. "Don't"

"Don't what? Oh I get it, well I'll just go find Lily then.. Have a good night."

She didn't know why she was pissed off so sudden. It was only normal of the blonde girl to want to dance with her boyfriend. She did choose him, not her. But the sensation of her dance with the blonde just seconds ago made that realization even worse. Brittany tried to stop her, tried to grab her arm but she was gone already.

As Santana tried to exit the gym she passed Lily and Sam. Lily saw her and immediately followed.

"San, you got some sweet moves there baby!" She joked but when Santana turned around she noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's up? Ohmygod did she turn you down?" She grabbed Santana and held her close. "I didn't tell her."

"Why not?" Santana sighed as she pulled back from Lily's embrace, tears now streaming down her cheek. "Because the stupid wheelchair boy had to come and ruin it all again, and she didn't even mind."

"What are you talking about?"

"Artie asked me if he could cut in, I told him no but Brittany wanted him to. Why would I even bother telling her that I would do anything to be with her, if she prefers to dance with him. He's in a wheelchair for fucks sake, he can't even dance."

Lily grabbed both of Santana's hands.

"You still have to tell her San, even if it means getting turned down again. Obviously it's too hard for you to be around her when she's still with him. Maybe you should just tell her that, tell her that she really has to make a decision?"

"I just.. I can't Lily. I just have to be with her, I just have to. I love her so fucking much. I know this is highschool and the chances of meeting your soulmate are like zero, but she is mine, I just know it. And what if I'm not hers? What if he is her soulmate? That would just crush me Lily, I can't bear to hear that."

She started crying even harder.

"I've always had her, she was always with me, mine. Even when she started dating that stupid kid I still had her, not officially but I was still able to hold her whenever I wanted to, to kiss her, to touch her. And then I had to fuck it all up by telling her, and now I can't have her in any way anymore, not even in a non-official way. I can't tell her again, I just can't."

Lily looked at her, then looked past her.

"You just did" she responded.

Santana turned around to meet Brittany's tear filled eyes. She felt like she couldn't breath, like something had just sucked all the air out of her. Before she knew what was happening Brittany grabbed her arm and pulled her with her. They left the big gym, leaving behind a very worried looking Lily, and eventually ended up outside of McKinley. They stood there for a couple of seconds just staring at each other. Santana didn't know what to do, staring awkwardly at her feet. She looked up again to see that Brittany was still staring at her. "Well, are you going to say anything Britt?"

Brittany didn't, instead she walked forward, grabbed Santana's face and kissed her, hard. Santana didn't know what to do first until she gave in, slid her arms around Brittany's waist and kissed her back. The kiss was nothing like they'd ever experienced before, so much passion, so much love yet so much pain. The salty taste of both the girls tears, combined with the bubblegum taste of Brittany's lipgloss. It couldn't have tasted better. Santana tightened her grip on the blonde as she felt Brittany's tongue slide against her own, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a long time, both totally lost in the moment. Lost in the kiss.

After what seemed like ages they were interrupted by someone coughing. Both girls immediately pushed each other away, looking to their left to find Quinn standing there.

"Quinn, I.. We.." Santana started.

"I know" the ex-head cheerleader responded. "Believe me, I've always known. But that doesn't mean that I approve of what you're doing here. Lily's in there Santana, and so is Artie."

She pointed at the school.

"He's been looking all over for you Brittany, imagine what would've happened if he found you two here."

"He wouldn't have." Brittany said in a weak voice.

"Oh but I sure did, you two are lucky it's me. Now tell me, was it worth it?"

"Worth what?" Both girls asked in unison.

"Was it worth it to kiss her Britt, even though your boyfriend is in there?"

Brittany looked at her surprised and hesitated for a second.

"It was.." she said after a while. Santana gasped for air and Brittany quickly grabbed her hand.

"So you would actually rather be with Santana than Artie?" Quinn continued.

"Yes." Brittany said, now with a lot more confidence.

"Then I suggest both of you make a deal to meet up tomorrow. Talk about your feelings and whatever you're going to do, I don't even want to know, and get back to prom now."

"Why tomorrow?" Santana finally spoke.

"Because both of your dates are waiting there for you. You two are not going to ruin Artie and Lily's nights just because you were too scared to admit that you actually want to be each other's date."

Santana nodded.

"She has a point Britt."

"Yeah.. I guess she does."

Quinn chuckled. "Well, I'm going back in. I hope to see you two again in a short while." She said as she started walking away. When she'd almost reached the door she turned around again.

"Hey" she called causing Brittany and Santana to look at her again. "I'm glad you two finally figured it out." She said with a wink as she entered the school building again.

When Quinn was gone Santana grabbed Brittany's other hand too and turned towards her again. "We'll go in there, and dance with our dates and have a good time. But I want you to know that you are the only thing I'm gonna be thinking about."

Brittany smiled at her. "Same" she whispered before leaning in to capture Santana's lips with her own again. "I love you S."

"I love you too B."

…

"Why won't you tell me anything?" Lily said. Ever since the Latina had come back she had had the biggest smile on her face, but refused to tell her anything. "I'll tell you tomorrow." Santana giggled. "Is it good?" Lily asked.

"It is."

…

**Thanks for reading. ****Maybe I should end the story with this chapter, it depends on whether I get some inspiration again. I do feel like I should maybe at least write about the next day and them getting back together. Interested? Let me know!**


End file.
